Damned from the Beginning
by hotaru-darkness01
Summary: After spending endless days in Hueco Mundo, four sisters find themselves in Las Noches, only to find out their life has taken a turn for the worst. Rated M for a reason. The future chapters are in the hands of the reviewer,Reviewers pick. Ocs no mary sue!


**Hey guys it's me again! Yes, yes it has been a very long time since I have been on this website! Haha, I have been so busy lately, with scholarships and jobs, and getting ready for graduation! Woot woot no more high school for me! XD Anyways, I have really been into bleach lately, especially the(I believe) Hueco Mundo Arc. You know, the one with all the Espada and whatnot. **

**If you have read my Naruto fics, then you should be familiar with my OCs, no my lovely viewers there is no lovey dovey shit in here and the canon characters are NOT ooc. I want to use their personalities along with my OCs' personalities to see how they would interact…mass chaos *ahem cough*. However there will be lemons in this fic(not this chapter though), and to be honest, if you don't like lemons, just go away because my mind has reached its darkest point: bondage, blood, hardcore, S & M, and maybe some steamy hot sex scene! Haha! **

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, ONLY TITE KUBO DOES! I HOWEVER DO CLAIM MY OCs.**

**So without further ado, I present you my newest story! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Silence…complete and utter silence. The still wind, the endless and barren wasteland filled with miles and miles of sand, lifeless trees and an endless set of monsters that try to feed upon your soul, all found within the world that lies beyond ours…the "other" side. Time stands still here, and the only thing here that keeps me alive is my willpower. Death practically seems inescapable here, only the strong survive and the weak shall die. However, I refuse to die here…me and my sisters are strong individuals, powerful women…so why are we in hiding? Shouldn't there be some type of civilization nearby? I know there has to be some way for us out of this place, or to survive and make the most out of where we are. We are cold, hungry, and lost…there is no salvation here, and if this is medium between the real world and hell, then by all means I have been damned forever to end up here…<em>

"Writing in your journal again to keep you sane Amaya?" a voice asked.

Amaya looked up from her journal and cracked a crooked smile, "Yeah Reina, it keeps me from damaging myself." Amaya then looked back down at her old and tattered journal and began writing again.

"We're back girls!" two other young women came in with two dead monsters in each of their hands. Besides it was the only thing that they had to feast on at the moment to help keep them alive.

Reina got up to her feet and said, "Nice job sisters, now lets get some type of fire started, I am starving!" she took the monsters from the girls and went over to another area in their hideout to begin cooking.

"Amaya…" one of the sisters called out to her.

"Yeah Amayra?" she responded looking at her identical twin sister.

"Have you been able to find somewhere we can go yet? Any type of civilization that has appeared on the horizon?" Amayra asked while fidgeting with her clothes that were ripped on all sides, and also fidgeting with the old wounds that were placed on her from fighting away so many monsters.

"No not yet, there has to be some place though, we just have to look harder I guess." She closed her book and placed it on the ground next to herand walked over to Amayra and began to tie tiny little knots on the sides of her clothes to keep them from coming apart so soon. It would only be a matter of time until these clothes were good as garbage. "We should set out tonight and find a place for us to live."

"What? Amaya have you lost your mind? We can't set out again, we may end up being hurt again!" a younger voice shouted.

"Shut it Kimika! We have to do so in order to save ourselves! This is the time where you should be determined to live!" Amaya shouted.

"Amaya, calm down, some of those monsters may hear us!" Amayra whispered loudly while snapping her head to the side to face Amaya.

"But, But…" Kimika's huge red eyes began to swell with tears, "I just don't want us to be hurt..I..I.. I just care about our well being."

Amaya became fed up with Kimika's whining and got up and walked over to her, "Dammit Kimika, what the hell do you think we are doing? Shut your damn mouth and stop crying so damn much! We are trying to get ourselves together so we can head out tonight—" Amaya was cut short by Reina.

"Who said we are leaving out now?" she turned her attention from the cooking food to her.

"I did bitch! Either we stay here and lose our strength and lose to these damn monsters, or we find a way to get out of here! and I would be damned to let somebody take us out!" Amaya shouted.

At that very moment, a chuckle could be heard and got the attention of all the sisters. They all turned around and were face to face with at least 3 monsters with the skulls on each of their heads. "looks like we got ourselves a couple of tasty humans for tonight!" one of the monsters said. It had a worm like body with weird big lips and was purple.

"Yeah they look nothing like arrancar! My mouth waters at the sight of humans!" another one said who had 3 heads on one body with really long necks; they resembled snakes in a way.

"So shall we?" another monster said that looked similar to a lion.

"Humans?" Amaya laughed. "You have to be kidding me!"

The monsters looked confused. So if they weren't humans, weren't arrancars, then what were these girls.

"Yeah, that is an insult to our kind!" Amayra got up and stood next to Amaya.

"Kimika, come over here by the fire and watch the food, I'll help them handle this." Reina walked over to the twins and stood next to them.

"Ready girls?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, let's show 'em whose boss." The twins said in unison.

The monsters laughed again at them and the lion monster said, "Haha, what can you girls do? You are noth—" he was cut short for that he realized that his body had been split in half. The other two gasped in fear at the sight and looked at the three girls, their faces were different than before. It looked as if they had turned to demons all of a sudden with piercing red eyes and a face that is sure to kill someone with one glance. They attempted to run from them, but were sliced in half and then cut into tinier, more appropriate pieces.

"Now, then, shall we gather them as well and I make a stew instead?" Reina asked.

"Sure thing." The twins responded.

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

All the sisters had ate and began to pack their belongings—which wasn't much—and headed out to find some type of civilization.

*How the sisters got to be in this barren land is unknown, some of their relatives say it is a form of punishment to go against the monarchy in which they are from. Others think they may have left in order to find a better life. All the sisters know is that they woke up her all of a sudden, unsure of how they could have wound up in what they believe is another dimension, or the medium between heaven and hell. The women managed to find a deep cave to where they can hide out and hunt for food on a "nightly" basis. They managed to make tiny little bed covers from the hide of some of the monsters they killed, made weapons out of the rock and the monster's skull. Somehow they turned it into a comfortable little abode. Every now and again they would leave and see how far they can go until they can find a place somewhere they can live. The simple luxuries, such as running water, they did not have or light for that matter. *

After walking for what seemed to go on for days on end, the women saw something in the distance…it appeared to be a giant palace!

"Oh look at that!" Kimika screamed excitedly.

"Is that, a palace?" Reina asked.

"It looks that way to me!" Amayra shouted.

"What are we waiting for, let's go!" Amaya shouted and began to run, and the others followed.

However, it seemed that the palace was getting farther and farther away.

*Meanwhile*

* * *

><p><em>Looking through the cameras<em>

"What do we have here?" A man questioned himself as he looked through the surveillance camers. "Four young women running here?"

"Tousen" a deep voice called out to him.

He turned his attention to his leader, Sosuke Aizen.

"Yes, my lord?" he responded while bowing.

"Are you keeping tabs on what is going on in Hueco Mundo?" he asked, holding a cup of tea in his hand. He seemed to have already known that there was some disturbance going on in the area.

"Yes, there seems to be four young women running to this place, they don't appear to be any of your arrancars sir." Tousen said while showing him the footage. "See for yourself."

Aizen looked at the camera and saw them. He watched as they ran, and was amused at how they were trying so hard to get to his palace. He sipped his tea again, relishing in their frustration.

"_Ah, screw this! I am flying over there!" Amaya shouted and sprouted black angel wings and swiftly flew to the palace(about the same speed as a sonido)_

_The others followed and they all landed on the roof of the palace looking for an entry._

Tousen was at a loss for words, and Aizen's expression didn't falter one bit. He turned away and began to walk out of the room. "Oh Tousen"

"Yes my lord?"

"Be sure they all get in, it would nice to have more around." And with that, he was gone.

"Yes sir."

What could Aizen have meant by that? To have more around? Was he planning on keeping these women here; women who appeared to be no match for what lie in the palace walls? Surely there had to be some reason why…they must have intrigued him in a way….

"New women eh?" a sing songy voice said.

"Gin.." Tousen turned around.

"Surely he'd have a meeting about these "'intruders'". He waltzed in looking at the camera.

"I don't know Gin, he wants them to be allowed within the Las Noches, that's all I know so far." Tousen responded.

"Oh really? Well he must have something in store for these girls, hope they can hold their own…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that's it for chapter 1! The next chapter is where the lemons or light lemons start happening. This story will mostly be about them trying to survive in Las Noches, and while doing so they will have multiple sexual encounters with the Espada. So if you have any ideas on how I should do the next chapter and who my OCs should be paired with, please feel free to tell me in a review!<strong>

**Well here is a synopsis of my OCs personalities:**

**Reina: the oldest of the sisters, and at least 22 years old. She is already a bit of a slut—she screws both men and women—but she is very protective of the youngest sister. her and Amaya have beef constantly though with each other. She is a bit bitchy, and conniving, and always trying to manipulate somebody.**

**Amayra: The identical twin of Amaya, and at least 21 years old. She is very noble, honest, but won't hesitate to kick someone's ass if necessary. She tries to keep her twin's anger under control, and is always trying to reason with her. However, she is obedient and tries to keep the peace and people pleased with her actions.**

**Amaya: Amayra's twin of course and 21 years old. Well Amaya is very rude and disrespectful of authority. She says whatever is on her mind and doesn't care who she tells it to. She is the real bitch out of all the sisters and is always looking for a fight or trouble. Amaya won't hesitate to turn on her own sisters. And she refuses to listen to anybody. **

**Kimika: The youngest of the sisters and is 19 years old. Her personality is like that of kid Nel. Very childlike. She is very sweet, honest, obedient, and looks out for the well being of her sisters. She is sensitive and cries easily. She won't kill unless it is absolutely necessary or if she feels threatened by an individual. But Kimika has a dark side like the rest of her sisters, which is why her and Amaya also have somewhat of beef because Amaya views her as "weak".**

**So what person do you think my Ocs should be paired with? It can be multiple people, or it can be another arrancar in the series. I am leaving this story in the palm of the reviewer's hand! **

**Can't wait for your response!**

**Love you guys**

**Bye **

**Love, Hotaru—Darkness01 **


End file.
